


Recuerdos de Moscú

by komadreja



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus with feelings, Emotions, F/M, M/M, Manpain, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubicado cuando Bucky recupera la memoria porque Winter Soldier feelings. En mi canon personal, ese tiempo entre que Bucky desaparece y es un fugitivo, Natasha a veces está con él. Se reencuentran, se quieren, todo es sexo secreto de espías enamorados y nada duele. HASTA QUE LLEGA LA CIVIL WAR DE LOS HUEVOS. FIN.</p>
<p>"Es Natasha la que deja sus sábanas oliendo a Moscú, la que conjura el invierno cuando se despereza, con los ojos aún pegados y los músculos en alerta."</p>
<p>Título alternativo: cunnilingus con sentimientos. // El Steve/Tony no es explícito, pero se deja ver, porque Tony siempre quiere ser protagonista. Tony, shhh, esta historia no va sobre ti, sit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de Moscú

**Author's Note:**

> That’s what a map is, you know. Just a memory.  
> (Catherynne M. Valente)

El cubo le hizo recordar, pero es Natasha la que rellena los huecos. Es Natasha la que deja sus sábanas oliendo a Moscú, la que conjura el invierno cuando se despereza, con los ojos aún pegados y los músculos en alerta. Tiene la boca pastosa cuando la besa. Tiene el pelo rojo comunismo, enredado a intervalos, igual que la historia que comparten. Agarra un mechón y tira un poco, flojito, como no está acostumbrado, para abrirle los labios y arrancarle un gemido. La ciudad se va encendiendo con ellos, menos letal, pero igual de corrosiva. Nueva York está llena de sombras, incluso mientras despierta, tan llena de ruido, tan inflamable. Entre sus sábanas se retuerce un infierno diferente, un infierno que lo llama “James”, con las piernas enredadas en su cuello, justo como la entrenó. Podría matarlo con un movimiento preciso de tobillo, le ha visto hacerlo a gente, gente que también fueron sus amantes, la Viuda Negra tiene un registro que para Bucky no significa absolutamente nada. Nat es mucho más que su uniforme, aunque se empeñe en disfrazarse incluso cuando va desnuda. 

No lo mata, pero aprieta más fuerte los muslos contra su cuello cuando le mete un dedo metálico. Sabe que siente el frío entrando, poco a poco, sabe también que está acostumbrada, ambos llevan el frío dentro desde hace años, como una estación podrida alojada entre la epidermis. Susurra un “lo siento” que le sale ahogado y Nat se ríe un poco más arriba, donde ha estado siempre. 

\- No es verdad. No mienta, soldado. 

Le atraviesa como un témpano. Su risa es otro recuerdo robado, un trozo de memoria de cuando eran camaradas. Es contagiosa, como lo era entonces, antes de la tortura, se cuela entre los pliegues de la almohada y Bucky le besa el interior de los muslos, lento y caliente, con la intención de apagar el invierno y hacerla sudar. Juguetea con la lengua donde todo se vuelve suave y amargo, el vello púbico le hace cosquillas en la nariz y no recuerda la última vez que alguien le hizo sentir cosquillas. No recuerda nada más porque Natasha le agarra la nuca, titubea y puede sentir el momento exacto en el que echa de menos su pelo largo. Tiene los dedos casi infinitos, dedos diseñados para matar que le hacen sentir protegido cuando le clava las uñas detrás de las orejas. Le gusta exactamente así, que duela un poco, que se retuerza como una fiera sobre su cara, arrancarle sus corazas, que le arañe la espalda y cree nuevas cicatrices mientras se corre en su cama todas las mañanas, antes y después del desayuno. Quiere verle crecer el pelo, hacerle una coleta alta mientras le besa las pecas del cuello y que lo afeite mientras se duchan. Quiere muchas cosas que sabe que no merece, los finales felices hay que ganarselos y Bucky entendió hace tiempo que su redención, si es posible, no es una de esas historias. 

**

Las noches que no están salvando el mundo las pasan en Brooklyn. A veces la lleva a cenar a alguna cafetería cercana y siempre le resulta sorprendente descubrir a James en cada nuevo territorio. El foco LED amarillento crea nuevas superficies en su cara, le afila la mandíbula y hace que quiera besarle los restos de mostaza. Le pasa lo mismo la primera vez que lo ve mascando chicle, ya lo había hecho antes, sospecha, durante la gran guerra, pero aquí, en el siglo veintiuno, James frunce el ceño, como cuando aquella tarde que le obligó a escuchar “The Dark Side of The Moon”, concentrado y precioso. Sabe a manzana ácida cuando le roba el chicle de la lengua, están en un motel en las afueras de Arizona, Natasha quiere verlo en bañador, aún faltan meses para el verano, pero no se permiten esperar, así que cualquier piscina les parece adecuada. Follan dentro del agua, en parte porque a Natasha le hace gracia que James conserve restos de pudor, en parte porque aún huele a cuero y gasolina y lleva excitada desde que la moto empezó a vibrar bajo sus piernas, cincuenta kilómetros atrás. James le besa el cuello y ella enrosca los muslos alrededor de su cintura. Lo nota entrar y perder el equilibrio, durante un momento, pero ella es más rápida y empuja y se adentra del todo y no deja que se ahogue, no otra vez. No nunca más. Lo hacen rápido y en silencio, como hacen casi todo, mientras la tarde se vuelve púrpura y las hojas que flotan en la superficie se les pegan a la piel como una nueva capa de pintura. Nat se corre pensando que está bastante bien, que James puede jugar a ser un fugitivo todo el tiempo que quiera mientras no haga nada demasiado estúpido y siempre que siga empotrándola contra el mármol roto de todas las piscina de cada Estado. 

**

Natasha conjura recuerdos, y entre vergüenza y venganza, va creando otros nuevos. Le fascina la globalización y la forma que tiene de absorber el ramen, todo ceremonia y labios húmedos. 

Sabe picante cuando la besa. 

**

No dejan de encontrarse entre trabajos, pero a veces, cuando los fantasmas pesan más de lo habitual, Bucky bebe y duerme, como un cobarde. Sabe que Nat quiere que sepa que lo visita y que lo encuentra así, inconsciente y malherido, como un adolescente con el corazón recién roto, lo hace para castigarlo, esto de dejar su perfume entre las sábanas, es la mujer más lista y peligrosa del mundo y cuando despierta así, resacado y culpable, Bucky Barnes siente que no se la merece. 

Últimamente Nat trae consigo miradas distraídas y más ceños fruncidos de lo habitual. Algo burbujea entre los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve y Tony discuten más de lo normal y ella lo nota, ella siempre lo nota. No se lo dice pero Bucky también fue espía, no le hace falta hablar, sus gestos la delatan durante esos preciosos momentos en los que se cree a salvo. 

**

Trabajarán y seguirán despertando juntos en el futuro, pero no tendrán su final feliz. Se desatará otra guerra y morirá un capitán. Bucky seguirá visitando cementerios y Natasha dejará que le robe el escudo que salvó Europa. Tony Stark se derrumbará bajo los focos, tan alto como su imperio, tan roto como su orgullo. Sucederá pronto, Natasha ya sospecha, pero aún les quedan suficientes desayunos y James no piensa desperdiciarlos, a pesar de que ahora recuerde el invierno, y también por eso, porque ahora recuerda. 

 

/Fin


End file.
